


Uneasy Hearts Weigh the Most

by taylorhorliikkk (oneswhonever)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Cousin Incest, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, liam is louis and eleanor's son, niall is zayn and harry's son, so niall and liam are cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/taylorhorliikkk
Summary: Niall Malik has never had luck with relationships. Dealing with his first year of public school, new friends and new romantic relationships leave him reeling and wishing things could just be different. His definition of different, however, does not necessarily include a less-than-platonic relationship with his elder cousin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll!
> 
> Not that any of you lot reading this will recognize this, but this fic (similar in concept and execution) was posted under the same name by TaylorMaeHoran on Wattpad a few years ago. That's me! I've decided to revive this fic, because I really like the concept, but hopefully this time around my writing skills will do it justice, as I like to think I've improved quite a bit. There will definitely be some tweaks as well to the plot, but it's generally the same. 
> 
> As suggested in the tags this story will contain cousin incest between Niall (Zarry's son) and Liam (Elounor's son). Also as the tags have said, Harry and Louis are actually brothers in this. There will be some hinting at, and probably some flashbacks, of a past incestuous relationship between the two. If any of this bothers you, this fic will not be your cup of tea!
> 
> In this story, at least at the beginning, Niall is fifteen and Liam is seventeen. Assume that this is the same unless stated in a flashback or a birthday or something of that affect. That being said, relations between Niall and his boyfriend, and Niam when the time comes, will contain underage sex. Again, if that bothers you, you've been warned!
> 
> And finally, this first part is super short because it's serving more as a prelude than anything else. Real chapters will be longer!
> 
> I hope you lot enjoy this story for whatever purpose it serves :)

**Niall Malik: 1 Month**

 

_"Easy now, Lou," said Harry gingerly, passing off his son into his elder brother's awaiting arms._

_Louis snickered, his hand moving behind Niall's head to support it. "Settle down, Haz. I've yet to break Liam."_

_He looked at his nephew's scrunched up, red face. He had a few wisps of light brown hair, that Liam hadn't had at that age. In his opinion, all babies looked pretty much the same. For his brother's sake, he kept this opinion to himself._

_"He's beautiful, Haz."_

_Harry beamed like he had birthed Niall himself, leaning over Louis's shoulder to look at his son. He was so small that it made Harry die a little inside every time he played with his little toes or Niall wrapped a small hand around his fingers. Until holding him for the first time, he hadn't understood how a life could be so precious. He hadn't understood what it was like to truly feel love for another human being - to want to die over and over rather than ever see them get hurt. Sure, he loved his brother and he loved his husband, but this was a whole new level of affection._

_It was glorious and he wouldn't trade that feeling for anything in the world._

_"Isn't he?" said Zayn, speaking up for the first time since their arrival at the brash Tomlinson residence - Louis had an appreciation for the finer things in life and his modern mini-mansion said it all. Zayn and Louis had never gotten along, for a variety of reasons. "He's been great, too. Sleeps and eats perfectly so far."_

_"Don't expect that to last," chimed Louis's wife, Eleanor, from her spot on the couch - where she bounced a sleeping two year old. "Liam was like that for the first couple months, too. Then he became restless."_

_Harry tutted, looking nervous. "Li's an angel."_

_"Ah, don't be fooled," said Louis, gently handing Niall back over to Harry, who seemed relieved to have his child back in his arms. Louis knew that he was struggling, adapting into the world of parenthood. He was a great father, but even an off-sounding breath from the baby was enough to send him into a panic attack. "No child is an angel."_

_"And you'd know, right?" teased Harry, adjusting the soft blue blanket encasing his fair child. "No such thing as a bad kid, Lou. Only bad parents."_

_"Bite me, Haz."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Niall Malik: Age 14**

 

 

"I don't know anyone, Liam. This is just embarrassing."

"Kiddo," Liam sighed, removing one hand from the steering wheel, placing it on his cousin's shoulder. Niall cringed. He had no problem with physical contact, but Liam was overbearing, to say the least. "Don't even sweat. I'm gonna be with you all the time. We've toured the school, you know where your classes and locker are...you'll be fine, innit?"

Niall sighed, sinking down farther into his seat. "Just don't treat me like a baby, Liam. I want to at least try and make some friends. You beat up the last guy I liked."

"That's because he was bad news, Niall. You're better than that," Liam gently reminded. He could remember his first day of high school, and understood why Niall was nervous about beginning his. Besides that, his cousin had a point - Liam was very selective over the people that he actually allowed to speak to Niall. He didn't want him mixed up in a bad crowd. "Besides, you heard what my dad told me at the house. He said, specifically, to look after you. I'll be murdered if I don't."

"You're so melodramatic. Clearly you get it from Lou."

As Liam pulled into his parking spot, permit displayed in the window, Niall swallowed thickly at the sight of the school in front of him. Since he was young, the size of the school had been intimidating. He suffered from debilitating mononucleosis for the better part of middle school, during which he was home schooled by his papa, Zayn. His illness caused him to be pulled from school - he would have missed too much of it either way. If Niall had it his way, he would just be home schooled for the rest of his life. 

But Zayn worked. As did Niall's dad, Harry. They both had good, stable jobs - and Niall wasn't going to be selfish and get in the way. School couldn't be too bad, and even if it was, he had faith that things would work out. He had the drive to make it work.

Niall sighed once again, and slipped out of the car, quietly retrieving his backpack from the backseat, slinging it carefully over his shoulder. Harry warned him, time and time again, that he would regret carrying his stuff around on one shoulder, and to break the habit now. Already feeling his bag being weighed down with supplies, Niall knew his dad was going to be right. He slipped it over both shoulders, and waited for Liam to grab his own stuff and lock up the car.

He jogged over to Niall, ushering his little cousin to follow him towards the main building. "Stay close, kiddo. You wouldn't believe how easy it is to get lost in this crowd."

Niall could believe it. He felt so small, surrounded by all these people - some cowering freshmen who were even smaller than him, and some large seniors who appeared naturally domineering, and everyone in between. To say that Niall felt intimidated would be an understatement. He was, however, able to find solace in the fact that Liam was there with him. No matter how much Niall complained about being treated like a kid, it truly did make him feel better knowing that his older cousin was there for him.

He knew that the homeschooling took a big toll on his social skills - or lack thereof. He couldn't help being sick all the time. Now that he was well, however, he was ready and willing to meet some new people, so long as Liam didn't scare them off. His cousin had Niall's best interest in mind, always did, but it got a tad overbearing sometimes. 

"This place is a zoo," Liam muttered to himself as they entered the building. Niall took in the sight before him, and swallowed thickly. The school was a lot less intimidating during orientation, when the only people around were the new students. Quick routes to his classes were escaping his mind, and he was rapidly becoming overcome with anxiety. "Some of the guys that I hang around with have some friends that are your age, and share some of your classes. Ashton and Michael. They're supposed to be meeting us."

Niall groaned. "Thanks for the heads up. You know I suck at meeting new people."

"Which is why I thought this would be a good place to start," Liam said, craning his neck to look for the newcomers. "Ni, I don't know how to tell you this, but you'll be meeting new people all day long. Get used to it."

Niall sighed, but remained silent otherwise. At least Liam was open to the idea of Niall making new friends, after all - he supposed he had to grateful for at least that much. 

Within the minute, they were approached by two boys who were evidently... _attached._ Being that he had gay parents, Niall never had an issue with that kind of lifestyle (he often faced a wicked sexuality crisis of his own, after all). He was just surprised to see these two openly holding hands in front of everybody (and getting a lot of attention for it). 

"Hey, Li," greeted the taller of the two, who looked to be the physical embodiment of apathy. He had a very obvious resting bitch face, and looked as though he had better places to be. He was lanky and a bit scruffy looking, with a mix of blonde and brown hair, adorned in jeans that made Niall uncomfortable to think about wearing - the thought of something so tight made him _cringe_. "Sorry if we kept you waiting. Luke was about to beat a guy for taking his spot in the lot."

"As always," Liam replied smoothly, a smile on his face. He gestured in Niall's direction, and the blonde flushed. "This is my cousin Niall. Niall, this is Michael, and Ashton."

The shorter of the two, Ashton, smiled broadly. "It's really great to meet you. Liam talks you up and down, ya know. He's so happy you decided to come here."

Niall bit his lip, at a loss for words. He was awful at socializing, and especially being that he had never heard Liam mention  _any_ of his friends before. "It's, uh, nice to meet you, too."

Liam grinned, practically beaming with pride. "Well, you guys can head off to orientation. It'll be starting soon. I'm gonna go try and catch up with Luke and Calum." He paused, looking directly at Niall as he spoke. "If you need anything, you can always text me, okay? Most people are actually really friendly if you get lost or anything. I'll see you at lunch, kiddo."

He bumped Niall's arm playfully before heading down the hall, disappearing into the crowd of people. Niall wasn't fond of the idea of being left on his own with two people that he hardly knew, but he supposed it was better than being totally alone. 

"Well, come on," said Ashton, gesturing for Niall to follow the two of them, the smile never fading. Niall's legs were getting weak, but he trailed after. "Orientation is in the gym. It's supposedly really boring, but they tell you quite a lot of what you need to know." He paused, and detached himself from Michael, slowing his pace so that he could walk at Niall's slow speed. "You and Liam seem awfully close. I wish I was that close with my family. Half the time I reckon they wouldn't care if I just, I dunno, dropped dead."

"That's ridiculous," Michael murmured, but Ashton ignored him.

"Uh, yeah," Niall said quietly. "He's great. I got sick a lot as a kid and Liam was kind of my only friend for awhile there. I wasn't in public school."

"Oh yeah, Liam told us about that. He didn't go into detail, obviously, but he mentioned that you were home schooled. Mono? That's a killer, man. I'm glad you're better now." 

Within just a few minutes of knowing these guys, Niall could already tell that they were polar opposites. Michael was rather reserved, sulky; whereas Ashton was bubbly and could talk about a mile a minute. It was still a mystery to Niall how some people could be so damn energetic, and especially at eight in the morning. 

He was unsure whether or not he would find true friends in these two, but he knew he had to at least try. Before he could respond to Ashton, however, he was crashed into by someone  _much_ taller than him. Due to the illness, Niall was rather weak, and had been for a good portion of his life. He weighed very little, and was not very tall - so knocking him to the ground was definitely no issue. He crashed to the floor, flat out on his butt, and his cheeks and eyes were instantly burning. Leave it to Niall Malik to make a mess out of himself in not even an hour of being in a new place. 

"Shit, mate," came an deep, unfamiliar voice from above. Niall looked up, and through heavy lashes, met the eyes of a  _tall_ boy with dark hair and soft hazel eyes. He extended a hand out to Niall. "I'm really sorry. Didn't even see ya there. I wasn't paying any attention."

Reluctantly, Niall took the stranger's hand - and within the second he was pulled to his feet by the warm, strong grip. The touch was like a shock to the system, and the more Niall looked at the handsome stranger, the more he didn't want to look away. The fear of being called out for staring was quite to overtake, however, and he adverted his eyes quickly - suddenly very aware of Ashton and Michael watching this exchange. 

"Uh, not a problem," Niall said quietly, his cheeks flushing with heat. "I guess I wasn't really watching either."

After a prolonged moment of silence, Niall looked up - to see the handsome stranger  _smiling_ at him. "No worries. Bumping into you was a true honor, if I do say so." 

With that, he passed Niall by, heading in the opposite direction. Stunned, Niall had nothing to say - but Ashton talked enough for the three of them. "Jeez, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he bumped into you on  _purpose,_ Ni. That was some flirting if I've ever seen it - and don't act like you're not interested. I saw you staring, loverboy. I'd go for it. He seemed interested."

Interested? In Niall? No way. 


End file.
